EnderxPetra One-Shot Fanfiction
by BrinaBoo
Summary: What if Ender was able to go to Earth after the genocide? It has been five years since the genocide and Ender goes back to Earth to live with his family after Peter moved out. Ender meets with his crew at the lake, and Petra cheers Ender up when he's feeling down.


**EnderxPetra One-Shot Fanfiction**

**This is my first fanfiction, it was a request from a friend of mine. ;) Also, I can't take full credit. Another of my friends gave me a lot of ideas for this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ender, or any other characters.**

It has been five years since the genocide. Ender is still on the planet Eros, waiting for things to calm down back on Earth. Wars had been trying to spark after the genocide, and everyone wanted Ender to be on their side. Coronel Graff and Mazer Rackham had kept him on Eros to keep things from getting too bad on Earth. The rest of his jeesh had gone back years ago.

But now, Ender will be going back to Earth. To his sister, Valentine. To his jeesh. To a chance of having a real home again.

"When are we going?" Ender asks. "Whenever you're ready, sir." Coronel Graff answers.

After the genocide, Ender was promoted as an admiral. Now, five years later, people are finally feeling a little more comfortable at addressing him as his rank because he's older.

"I'm going to pack." Ender jogs to his room and packs his few clothes and goes back to Colonel Graff and Mazer Rackham.

"I'm ready," Ender pants.

Graff smiles. "Let's get you on your way, then."

"Aren't you both coming, too?"

Mazer smiles sadly. "We'll be staying here for now, Ender. Maybe in a few years we will go back to Earth. Anderson will be coming with you to Earth and escort you to your family, then he'll be coming back. Peter moved out, so you don't have to worry about him."

_That's right, _Ender remembers, _Peter is twenty-one now. He must have moved out a couple years ago._

"Does Val still live with Mother and Father?"

"Yes. Your family is so excited to have you going back to Earth. You'll be fine. Your crew will visit after you're there for a few days to welcome you back. They've all missed you."

Ender was worrying. He hadn't seen his Mother and Father since he was six. And he hadn't seen his jeesh for five years. How much had things changed?

"The shuttle is ready, sir," Major Anderson tells Ender. Graff holds out his hand. "Thank you for everything, Ender." Ender shakes Coronel Graff's hand and thinks that he saw a tear in his eye, but he quickly blinks and Ender thinks he may have imagined it.

"Goodbye, Graff." Ender smiles sadly. He had grown to like Graff again over the years after the genocide, although Ender still regretted killing the formics, and had nightmares and panic attacks every once in awhile.

"Goodbye, my boy. You have done well. I'm glad to have been your teacher." Mazer shakes Ender's hand.

"Goodbye, Mazer." Graff and Mazer salute to him, and Ender does the same. He looks at them both one last time before Major Anderson leads him out to the shuttle.

Ender and Anderson make little conversation in the few hours on the shuttle. The conversation they did make was about Ender's family and jeesh, about life back on Earth.

They land on Earth, in Greensboro, North Carolina. When they walk out of the shuttle, they are engulfed by people that want to talk to Ender and want his autogragh. They are only greeted with Ender's cold stare as he stays silent. The people get a little uncomfortable being under such an intense look that they back off quickly.

Major Anderson leads Ender to an I.F. vehicle, and they drive in silence to the house. Ender watches the world move by quickly out the window.

_I wonder how much they have changed_, Ender thinks to himself, _will they still love me? I've changed a lot, too._

They reach Ender's parents' house. Anderson and Ender get out of the car and Ender grabs his small bag.

Major Anderson turns to Ender. "It's been a pleasure, sir. Thank you."

"Thank you, too, Major." They salute to each other. Anderson turns and gets into the car and leaves, back to the shuttle to go back to Eros.

Ender takes a deep breath and walks to the front door. He knocks three times before the door bursts open and there stands Valentine, a young woman now.

"Ender!" Valentine squeals. She throws herself at Ender and hugs him tightly. Ender smiles softly and returns the gesture.

When they finally let go of each other, Ender finds himself face-to-face with his parents. They look much older than when he left, which is to be expected, but that didn't keep Ender from being a little surprised.

"Andrew!" His Mother walked over and hugged him. Ender felt a little awkward at first and hugged her back gently.

"Welcome back, son," his Father greeted and hugged him.

"Andrew, it's so good to see you! We've missed you so much! We're so proud of you!" Ender's Mother exclaims.

Ender stays silent. His parents glance at each other, worried.

"Andrew, are you okay?" his Mother questions.

"I'm fine, Mother," Ender answers, his voice holding no emotion.

"Come on, Ender. I'll take you to your room, so you can get settled. We can ask questions later." Valentine takes Ender's hand and leads him to his bedroom.

"They changed him. I knew they had pushed Andrew too hard," Theresa, Ender's Mother tells John Paul, Ender's Father, after Ender and Valentine went into his room.

A few days later, Valentine and Ender were going to the lake, the one Ender had gone a few years ago when Valentine convinced him to do his best at Command School, to meet his jeesh there. They had all arranged a trip to Greensboro, just to see Ender. They didn't want to go to a pulic place to meet because the people would probably start gathering around the 'saviors of the world'.

Valentine drove Ender to the lake. They got down and walked around while they were waiting for Ender's crew.

Alai was the first to arrive. Then Bean, Dink, Petra, Shen, Han Tzu, Crazy Tom, Carn Carby, Fly Molo, Vlad, and Dumper.

They all greeted Ender happily, though they could tell he was still depressed about the genocide.

Ender noticed how tall Bean was because of his genetic alter. He was now taller than anyone else in Ender's jeesh.

He noticed how grown-up everyone else looked, too. The boys had deeper voices, taller of course. They acted a little more like normal teenagers, now that they had been on Earth for five years surrounded by normal people.

Petra was more girlish than she was in Battle School and Command School. She had let her hair grow out longer than when Ender last saw her. She was more mature and had more curves. Ender couldn't help but feel a little attracted to her.

Ender introduced them to Valentine. Everyone noticed that Ender talked a little more formal than everyone else, how he was trying to loosen up, but was tense most of the time.

They sat by the edge of the lake, all talking, catching up with one another.

"How was your time up in space after we left, Ender?" Alai asked.

"Fine. How have you all been?" Ender asks.

That started a whole conversation with everyone talking over each other about their families and how fun it was to be able to go everywhere they used to go before they went to Battle School. How they were able to go back to school and make new friends and have a normal life.

Ender stays silent, listening to them and stares intently at the water. Bean is the first to notice how sad Ender looks and nudges Petra.

"What, Bean?" Petra asks annoyed.

"You should go talk to Ender."

Dink hears this and looks at Ender.

"Why me?" Petra asks after looking at Ender.

"You were the first one to be nice and offer to train him, you probably know him better than Alai. And you're a girl. You could probably comfort him better than us," Dink tries to reason with Petra.

Petra looks at Ender once more. She sighs. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Petra," Bean says, relieved.

Petra walks over to Ender and crouches down next to him. For the first time she notices how tired he looks. The kind of tired that nobody at the age of seventeen should have.

_He's still blaming himself for the genocide_, Petra realizes. _How am I supposed to comfort him about that?_

Petra reaches out and takes his hand from behind him, where he can't see her. He grabs her wrist suddenly and looks back at her. His expression is dangerous for a moment, then softens. He lets go of her wrist, leaving red marks. She lets go of his hand.

"Sorry. Don't sneak up on me like that." Ender apologizes looking at her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." She takes his hand hesitantly and leads him away from the others and takes him inside the private cabin.

They go into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Petra lets go of his hand and turns to him.

"What's wrong, Ender?" She asks.

"I just feel bad that I couldn't have come back to Earth sooner," Ender answers.

Petra looks at him surprised that she got an answer out of him so quickly. "It was to keep you safe, Ender. Wars were trying to start. Somebody probably would have kidnapped you. It was the only way to keep you safe if you stayed on Eros for a few more years. And you're here now. You can make up your lost years. At least we defeated the Buggers, so we don't have to worry about them attacking again."

Ender stares at his hands. "They wouldn't have attacked us again."

"How can you be so sure?" Petra challenges.

"Because they waited. They were only defending themselves. The Formics found out that we were intelligent life forms and weren't going to attack. They understood. If I knew, I could've done something about it."

"But you didn't know, Ender. And you can't do anything now to change that. You need to stop tearing yourself up about it and get on with your life."

"I will never get over it. I killed an entire species, and every ship I lost while doing that, I lost real lives."

"We were controlling the ships, too, Ender. We feel guilty about losing lives. Don't think you are the only one that is responsible. Graff and Mazer tricked you." Petra argued

"I was the one telling all of you what to do, Petra!" Ender raised his voice at her.

Ender hunched over and held his head in his hands. "I was the one that made the order to destroy their planet," his voice was softer now. Petra could see him breathing unevenly and knew that he was close to crying. She put her arms over him and hugs him, holding him against her. Ender hugs her back tightly.

Petra pushes him back gently, so she can see his face and plants a kiss on his lips. He freezes for a moment, shocked. He closes his eyes and kisses back, making the kiss passionate.

Petra runs her hands through his hair and holds him close. His tongue runs over her lips for permission to enter her mouth. She parts her lips slightly and his tongue enters and dances around with her tongue. She moans and sucks on his tongue lightly and he groans.

Ender runs his hands down her body and tugs at her shirt, feeling the urge to be as close to her as possible. Inside of her, even. She lifts her arms up so he can take her shirt off. They have to stop the kiss for a moment until it's completely off, and they restart the kiss.

Petra takes Ender's shirt off and runs her hands down his abs. He shivers slightly and lays her down across the bed and has his knees on either side of her thighs. He pops the button of her jeans open and slides them off.

Petra unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans off and fling them somewhere in the room. Ender slides his hands under her back and unclasps her bra and takes it off. Ender eyes her breasts before palming them.

Petra moans and rubs his hard bulge through the fabric of his boxers. He groans and she slips his boxers off and rubs his seven inch cock from shaft to head.

Petra gasps as Ender slips off her panties and rubs her wet entrance with his thumb. she grabs his dick and guides it to her entrance. He slips the head in and they both moan in pleasure. Ender squeazes her breasts with both of his hands and thrusts deep inside of her. She gasps and moans holding his head to hers as she twirls her tongue around his.

Ender starts a rhythm and thrusts in and out of her slowly, both of them moaning and rubbing their hands through each other's hair.

Ender starts speeding up as they both near their climax, both of them panting hard. Ender feels her walls clamp down on his dick as Petra cums. The tightness forces Ender over the edge as he groans and releases his seed inside of her and groans loudly.

Ender pulls out of her pussy, both of their juices spilling out and making a mess.

"I love you, Ender," Petra hugs him close.

"I love you, too, Petra."

Ender wakes up startled from his dream in his shuttle with Valentine sleeping next to him.

_Wow, that was a strange dream... _Ender thinks to himself and goes back to sleep in the shuttle, on his way to the next planet looking for a home for the Hive Queen.

**The End**

**So, I think I did okay for my first story. I'm hoping to start an Artemis Fowl fanfiction soon, with Artemis recovering from the Atlantis Complex, and its going to have chapters. I don't really prefer doing M fanfics, like this one, because it's kinda awkward writing the sex scene, but it was a request, so if you have one, tell me, and I might write it! Tell me if it was good or not! What can I do to make it better?**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
